Take It Off!
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Trish and Lady decide to switch it up and head to a strip club for a girls night out..how do the boys feel about that?
1. Chapter 1

Loud music poured out of the building behind them as the two sirens walked down the steps out of the club.

"I can't believe you took me to a male strip club." The petite raven haired beauty said over her shoulder to the leggy blond behind her.

The strikingly gorgeous blond laughed freely. "You can't tell me you didn't have a good time. I saw you were ogling the fireman."

Lady laughed. "Oh, I didn't say I didn't have a good time, Trish. I just can't believe you brought me here."

"Well if the boys can go to a strip club, then why can't we?" Trish countered.

"Uh, try your boy. Mine is too ridged to go to one of those 'fine establishments'." God, she could hear him now. "Have you heard the way he lectures Dante about going to Love Planet. Especially when he's devoted to you? Besides, that's not really his thing. Yours on the other hand, could probably work here." Lady said jokingly.

"Hmm, true. If he wasn't a demon hunter, he definitely be a stripper." Trish laughed wickedly at the thought of Dante on stage. I bet Vergil would never do anything like that."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "No, but I would pay big money to see that." Lady said in hysterics.

"I bet you he would if you asked him too. You know you have him wrapped around your finger. Even if he would never admit it." Trish egged her on.

"Well I wouldn't say all that, but I could tell you now that stripping would definitely be out of the question. "Lady gave a small laugh. "Plus, he's too 'dignified' for that." They laughed again. Lady couldn't see Vergil doing anything like that, but the idea was entertaining and it did make her a little curious, though she was pretty confident she knew the answer to that one.

When they reached the shop, the air was thick with tension. Vergil sat on the edge of the couch, elbows resting on his knees, fingers steepled. Dante sat backwards in a chain teetering on two legs. Both were staring at the chess board on the table.

Dante carefully made his move. "Check." He said triumphantly. Noticing the girls, "Hey babes, how was your night? Go anywhere exciting?" He smiled.

"It's obvious they went to a club Dante. You can smell it all over them." Vergil said not taking his eyes off the board. Moving his piece he gestured for Dante to bring his attention back to the game at hand.

"We did have a good time tonight, didn't we Lady?" Trish said as she kissed Dante's cheek and strolled into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was something alright." She laughed lightly. Sidling up next to Vergil on the couch, she put her chin on his shoulder. He glanced at her giving her a small smile.

"You did go somewhere new?" Vergil inquired.

"We went to a male strip club!" Trish yelled from the other room.

Of course Dante lost his concentration and damn near gave himself whiplash as he turned to see Trish sauntering up to him. Both men then turned to Lady.

She straightened and held up her hands defensively. "Hey don't look at me. It wasn't my idea." All eyes returned to Trish.

"What? So a girl can't have any fun? It was just a little eye candy, not like we were going to do anything." She looked down at Dante. "Plus, you have made Love Planet your second home, so you really can't say anything, can you?"

Dante raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. She had him there. Vergil said nothing and returned his attention back to the game, but Lady could tell he wasn't in it. They stared at the board for a few moments before Lady reached over and picked up Dante's piece. "Checkmate. Can we go to bed now?" She looked doe eyed up at her blue devil.

Vergil glanced at her, then studied the board a minute longer before laying his king on its side. He stood and held his hand out to Lady, which she took immediately. "Goodnight." Looking at Dante, "You did not win that match."

"Whatever bro, I would have seen it anyway had Lady not beat me to it. " The red devil stood and picked up a cue stick. "Trish, you up for a game? Winner takes all." He wiggled his brows at her.

"I accept that challenge." She said grabbing her own stick. "Be prepared to give it up."

"Babe for you, I'd give it up anytime. Rack 'em."

~_**line break**_~

Lady closed the door behind them as Vergil started to unbutton his shirt. Sitting on at the foot of the bed, she reached down to remove her heels. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" She watched as he got to the last button on his shirt then started on his belt, deftly pulling it through the loops.

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because you're always getting after Dante for going to see strippers." Her eyes were riveted to his hands as he began to unzip his pants. _Mmm, he strips for me every day and doesn't even realize it. _

Vergil stopped and came over to where Lady sat. She looked up at him as he cupped her face in his hands. Her heart beat a little faster. "I am not mad at you. I just don't see the point in it." He kissed her lips tenderly. Walking back towards the closet, he pulled his shirt off, one shoulder at a time, and then dropped his pants. Lady bit her lip at the sight.

_I wonder-_ "Would you mind doing that a little slower and to music?"

He looked back over his shoulder at her, raising a brow. "I see Trish has created a monster." He smirked.

Lady shrugged. "It was just a thought." She proceeded to get ready for bed.

Vergil watched her disappear into the adjoining bathroom. "Just a thought indeed."

Leaning against the bathroom door he mused as Lady swayed her hips to a silent tune. She washed her face shaking her tush side to side. Vergil chuckled softly. Catching her gaze in the mirror he winked at her. She in turn blew him a kiss.

Finishing their nightly routine, she settled into his arms as he read. The light from the bedside table casting a soft glow on them, "Read to me Vergil." Lady yawned. All thoughts of exotic dancers left her mind as she breathed in his crisp cool scent. It only took a few pages before she was out like a light. He kissed her head as she snored lightly.

~_**line break~**_

Vergil rose early the next morning not by choice. He sat at the kitchen table, a cup of warm tea in hand. Dante made his way downstairs wearing a pair of sweat pants. "You are up early." The elder said over his cup as he brought it to his lips. It was about 5:30, Dante was never up before ten.

"I haven't been to bed yet." He pulled a slice of pizza out of the box in the fridge. Dante leaned against the counter. He surveyed his brother's appearance. Vergil sat in his pajama bottoms, his hair was in disarray-even for bedhead, and there were tiny fading scratch marks over his chest and abdomen. Dante smirked, "Rough morning?"

Vergil gave him a sideways glance. "I was accosted in my sleep."

Dante tried to hold in his laughter. "Well that's one hell of a wakeup call."

"You're telling me." The elder twin said dryly.

"Feeling slightly taken advantage of, are ya?" The red devil twisted the cap off a bottle of beer. "You should have let her get it out of her system last night when she came home from the club."

"Is that why you're still up?" Dante grinned. Vergil nodded. "Not that I mind being woken in such a manner, it was just…unexpected."

"Man, are you still wigging out about the strip club thing? Don't tell me you're insecure? She came home to you, so what does it matter?" The younger devil took a pull from his beer.

"I am not insecure."

"Ooh, you're just mad that she took that shit from you?" Dante laughed.

Vergil glared. He wasn't going to tell Dante that the thought of Lady getting turned on by another man was driving him insane. He didn't want to play the jealous boyfriend.

"Look, just go up there have wild monkey sex with her and take back your manhood." Dante patted him on the shoulder and headed for the stairs.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Vergil said in a bored tone.

Dante snapped his fingers and ran back into the kitchen. He grabbed the snack tray he made for Trish and quickly bounded back up the stairs.

"And I need to reclaim _my_ manhood." Vergil snorted. Finishing his tea, he smoothed back his hair and headed upstairs to insure that he would be the only man Lady would ever want.

_AN: ok, yall this one is going to be broken up into a couple of short chapters. i'm having way to much fun with this story. Thanks to magic mike for the inspiration on this one..heehee.._


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me about the fireman." Vergil said to Lady as they walked down the street on their way back from a job. Her mouth dropped in shock. Closing it quickly, she cursed Trish mentally.

A light blush tinted her cheeks. "There's nothing to tell. He was one of the dancers at the club. He danced, stripped and went on his merry way." She shrugged as if it were nothing.

"What was it that you liked about him?" Vergil questioned as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Vergil, seriously? It was two days ago." She said exasperated.

"I was just curious." He said innocently. "You do not have to tell me." He glanced over at her.

She nervously adjusted Kalina Ann on her shoulder. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to drop it and promise not to kill him?"

Vergil stopped." Do I have a reason to kill him?"

Lady faced him. "No you do not. Look, I only watched him because he reminded me of you. There are you happy?" She turned and started walking away.

Vergil followed behind her. "An exotic dancer reminds you of me?"

"Yes, no. His body type was like yours, the way he wore his hair, even the little smirk was like yours. The only major difference was that he was tan and had short black hair. That's it. I thought about you the entire time you jealous jerk." She huffed.

The blue devil took her hand gently making Lady slow her walk. "Is that why you asked if I would strip for you?"

What do you think?" Her expression was not so angry, but more so annoyed that she had to explain herself. "Just forget it, ok? I know you wouldn't do it anyway. Can we go home now?"

They walked in silence for a while. "I was not trying to upset you. I was trying to understand the appeal."

"It was fun and it was different. I would have never gone there on my own. Stop over thinking everything. I'm not thinking of anyone else when I'm with you and I don't want to be with anyone else but you." Lady squeezed his hand. "Ok?"

"Ok." He nodded. And that was that…or so he thought.

"Dante, what are we doing here?" Lights flashed and music blared. A muscular man in a military uniform gyrated on the stage in front of them. Vergil and Dante stood in the back of the club watching as woman of all ages screamed and threw dollar bills at the stage.

Dante bobbed his head to the beat. "You wanted to see what this was about, right?"

"No, you wanted to check it out. I had already let it go." Vergil yelled over the music.

"Aw, come on. You know you wanna get a look at the fireman, just to see what got Lady all hot and bothered." Dante flagged down a waitress and ordered a couple of drinks. "It actually looks kinda fun."

Vergil turned to his twin. "You can't be serious."

Three young women bounced up to the duo. One was wearing a sash that read 'bride to be'. "Oh, twins! Are you two part of the act?" Her friends giggled behind her. "I'd give you each $100 for a private show." The girls erupted into laughter.

Vergil scowled down at the intoxicated women. Dante wrapped his arm around the elders shoulder. "Nah, sorry ladies we don't work here, but those two guys over there do."

She looked them over, "That's too bad." The women drew their attention to where he was pointing and scampered off in that direction.

Vergil glared at Dante as he grinned like a fool. "Oh relax a little, you tight ass. You act like you've never had a woman hit on you before." Dante handed him a drink.

About twenty minutes later, Vergil had had his fill and was more than ready to leave when the sound of a fire engine sounded.

"Ha, ha! Here's your boy!" Dante shouted over the siren.

"We are leaving after this!" Vergil yelled back.

'Burn Baby Burn' began to play throughout the club. The fireman came out in heavy fire fighting gear with a large hose slung over his shoulder. Tossing the hose on the ground he slowly started to take off his coat. The crowd began to hoot and holler. Taking the hat off, he placed it over his crotch and gave a few pelvic thrusts before tossing it off stage. He danced around pulling one suspender then then other off. The ladies went wild when he dropped the heavy work pants to reveal the tiny speedo under it. The fireman ripped his shirt his shirt and the money went flying.

"I've seen enough." Vergil said leaning into Dante's ear.

"Ok, ok. Although you gotta admit, he does kinda have your build." Vergil glared a death threat at Dante, as his beloved twin laughed his ass off.

Unfortunately, for them they had to pass in front of a large crowd of rowdy women who cat called and shouted 'Take it off' as they walked passed. Vergil swore if one more drunken hussy propositioned them one more time he was going to lose his mind. One brazen broad went as far as to reach out and pinch Dante's behind.

"Whoa! Hands off the goods Ma'am!" The Red Devil said slightly alarmed, practically running into Vergil to make a hasty get away.

As they made it out of the club Dante brushed himself off. "I have a new found respect for exotic dancers." He said. Looking over at his brother, he pulled a napkin out of the front pocket of his shirt. "Tammy? Ha! You got some digits bro? What would Lady say?" Vergil said nothing but continued to walk away from the club. He pulled out two more pieces of paper, one from his back pocket the other from under his belt and handed them to Dante.

"I should beat you senseless for taking me there in the first place." He scowled and turned the corner.

"Where are you going? The shops this way." Dante followed behind.

"I need a drink."

"Good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Vergil asked as he took Lady's coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

"I did, thank you. The concert in the park was very lovely." She put her arms around his neck smiling up at him.

"Are you ready for bed yet or would you like a glass of wine?" Vergil leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly.

"My, you're pulling out all the stops tonight. First dinner, then the concert, now this? What's next a foot massage?" Lady teased him.

"If that is what you like."

"You are being awfully agreeable." She said suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"There is nothing wrong with being agreeable ever so often." He handed her a glass of wine and led her to the back of the shop.

"In your case it always means you're up to something. Why are we going back here?" She stopped midway down the hall.

"Why must you be so arguementative? Just go with it." He smiled.

"Oh, now I know you're up to something."

"I never claimed not to be." He grasped her hand and took her to the last door, holding it open for her.

The room held the shops personal gym. She looked at him puzzled. "Are we going to be working out?"

"That depends on you." He smirked devilishly.

Switching on the light, she looked around the room. There were panels set up hiding the gym equipment. The lighting was lowered—seductive even. One chair sat in the middle of the room next to a small table with a bottle of water. Lady looked at him questioningly as he shut the door behind them. "What is all this?"

Vergil led her to the chair, insisting she be seated. "This is where you sit and relax..." He turned on the stereo and came to stand in front of her. "…and enjoy the show."

The music that filled the gym was sensual with an erotic rhythm. Vergil started to loosen his tie, moving his hips with the beat.

Lady's jaw dropped as she realized what he was doing. "Vergil—"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh, just enjoy it." He put the tie around her neck, pulling it to bring her closer until their lips brushed each other lightly. Lady prepared herself for the kiss that never came. Stepping back so he was out of her reach, Vergil started on the buttons of his shirt continuing to move with the rhythm. Lady watched his hands as he unbuttoned each one, pulling his shirt out of his pants he slipped it off one shoulder then the other.

His body moved seductively before her as he swayed with the music. Now clad in a white t-shirt and black jeans he reached for the water bottle. Taking a drink he poured the rest down his neck and the front of his shirt, closing his eyes he poured it over his face. Throwing the empty bottle down, Vergil swept his fingers through his hair and then shook the excess water off. He glided his hands over the wet fabric that clinged to his skin. Removing the shirt, he rang out the water over his chest letting it skim down his toned body. Dropping the shirt to the floor he came closer to Lady grabbing her hands he ran them over his muscles as he continued to dance for her. Lady was completely enthralled by his seduction. She let his hands guide hers as they skimmed the length of his torso. She glanced up to see the playful mischief in his eyes, mixed with want. She could have came right then and there. His hair dripped, leaving little droplets of water dotting her shirt, one drop made it between her bosoms and teased her heated skin. She let her hands fall to his belt. Lady wanted him naked and now. Taking a step back, Vergil wagged his finger at her. Stepping out of his shoes, he began working on the belt slowly. Her hands itched to touch him again. He came closer again and he let her pull the belt through the loops. Vergil pulled back when she went for the front of his jeans—wagging his finger at her once more.

"Tease." Lady pouted.

"I thought that was the point." Vergil made to unbutton his pants. Her eyes were riveted to his hands as the blue devil unzipped them. He moved seductively as he smoothed his hands over his chest, down the muscles of his stomach and into the front of his pants.

"Take them off." She called; her tongue peeked out to lick her lips.

Vergil smiled wickedly as he slid them down his long tone legs. He made the short stride towards Lady. He cupped the back of her head, "Do you want to touch me?"

Lady bit her lip. "I want to taste you."

"All in due time." He straddled her lap and her cheeks began to redden. She brought her hands to her mouth as he sank down and began his lap dance.

Pulling her hands aside he placed them on his backside as he continued to grind against her. "It's a little late to be getting bashful now isn't it?" He said with a small smile.

"If I didn't know any better, Vergil, I would say that you were enjoying this." Lady slid her hands inside the back of his shorts and slowly tried to make her way to the front.

"You are too eager. You don't like the tease?" Vergil stilled her hands. Bringing one hand to his mouth he kissed the palm and nipped at it, licking at one digit then taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly.

She gasped, "I like the tease. I hate the wait." Lady couldn't hide the lust in her voice or her eyes, but she knew he wasn't done. He let her free hand run over his tight muscles, down his waist and around to the bulge in the front of his skin tight shorts rubbing the length of his erection. She then brought his fingers to her mouth mimicking what he was doing to her with his one of his own.

Vergil moaned lowly. "I would love to replace those fingers with my cock, but not just yet." He withdrew them from her sinful mouth and slithered out of her lap, down by her feet. He removed her shoes and stockings one leg at a time. Skimming his fingers up one leg trailing biting and kisses behind the path his fingers took, then repeating the same on her other leg. He smoothed his hands up under her skirt slowly, grabbing ahold of her thighs; he pulled her down in the chair. Vergil ran his hands up her skirt again, pushing it up just enough to glimpse a peek at the sweet place he wanted to be buried to the hilt in. Spreading her legs he rained light kisses along the inside of her right thigh. Leaning towards the left thigh, he nipped had it none so gently. Not expecting the bite, Lady tried to close her legs. Vergil held them open, smoldering blue eyes met her dual colored orbs as he lapped at her through the fabric of her soaked panties. She gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair. Vergil pulled the silk to the side as he snaked his tongue out to part her swollen folds. He loved the way his Lady tasted. The sweet nectar he coaxed from her was divine. She moaned his name holding him to her. The silver tongued devil had more than a way with words. Lady panted hard as he sucked at her tiny bud, her legs began to close involuntarily signally she was close. He held them apart and increased her splendid torment. Lady gripped the chair with both hands as she came loudly. Her cry of pleasure echoed off the walls. Vergil pulled back licking his chops like the cat who got the cream, looking very pleased with himself. He hiked her skirt up a little more so he could pull down her black silky panties.

Crawling up over her, he nuzzled her breasts dragging his tongue lazily over the swell, across her collar bone and up the side of her neck. She reached down fondling him through his black underwear. He growled lowly and sucked at her bottom lip. Cupping her breasts through her shirt she gasped as he squeezed them firmly. Taking advantage of her parted lips, Vergil dove into her mouth kissing her passionately, pouring all his lust for her into their breathless lip lock.

Reaching between them he took her hand and placed it inside his boxers. He bucked into her hand as she continued to stroke his rock hard shaft. "I want you." Vergil whispered against her lips. Unbuttoning her blouse, he pulled down the silky demi to reveal pert rosy nipples. He palmed one breast in his in his large hand kneading the flesh as his mouth attacked the other delicious mound. Vergil suckled at her breast rolling her nipple around on his tongue. She moaned his name and squeezed his length, another low growl left his throat. With her other hand, Lady pushed his bottoms down freeing him completely. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him close.

"I want you inside me…now." She rasped.

Vergil slid into her tight warm heat as she kissed him voraciously; moaning into his mouth. He picked her up and laid her on the floor. He took her with long even strokes, relishing the feel of her wrapped around him. Lady gripped his backside encouraging him to go deeper. He did not disappoint.

She moaned loudly and arched her back. "I can't believe…you did all this." She panted as he attacked her neck.

Vergil kissed her lips as he hovered over her. "You should know by now…I would do…anything…for you." He hooked his arm under her knee changing angles. "Even if it means…stripping for you."

Lady brought both hands to his face, kissing him fiercely. "Would you…do it again…if I asked?" She brought her other leg around his waist.

"Yes." Vergil moaned lowly. "If that is what you…desired."

Lady came hard as she clung to him. Vergil wasn't far behind her. "Don't do it." She panted.

"Don't do it?" He raised his brows questioningly.

"Not yet. Sit back." Lady pushed his shoulders. Vergil withdrew and sat back on his knees as she leaned forward and took his length in her mouth. He hissed as she bobbed up and down taking as much of him in as she could, pumping the rest in her hand. Lady swirled her tongue around the head before going back down. Tangling his hand in her hair, his breath quickened as he spoke her name. Lady looked up at him with lusty eyes swirling her tongue around him one more time, she took as much as she could of him in between her parted lips. Gasping, Vergil tensed, releasing his seed into her willing mouth. Swallowing everything he had to give, she gave one more lick before coming up and kissing him full on the lips. He actually didn't mind tasting himself on her tongue. Matter-of-fact, it only made him want her more.

Lady broke their kiss and gazed up at him. "Thank you for that. I think you missed your calling Vergil." She said playfully.

"To be an exotic dancer or to come in your—"

"Vergil!" Lady gasped. She swore sometimes he was as big of a pervert as Dante was. She was glad, however, that he saved that for behind closed doors. He chuckled as her; a playful mischief in his eyes. He ran his hand from her shoulder to her backside. "Oh, no you don't." She pulled away, or at least tried.

"And why not? No one will be home for hours." Vergil nipped at her neck below her ear. "I'll dance for you again." He cooed.

She laughed freely. "I knew you liked it!"

Thinking back on her reaction he said, "Well…maybe just a little."


End file.
